Króliczym ściegiem
by ary adler
Summary: Edward i Alphonse. Miniaturki. Impresje. Quasi-elricesty, nie-elricesty, różne. Niektóre mogę później rozwinąć w coś dłuższego.
1. Króliczym ściegiem

_Czerwiec 2011._

**Króliczym ściegiem**

Wiem, jak by to teraz wyglądało.  
Znudzeni krainą wiecznego lata, sypialibyśmy w niewygodnych siedzeniach plujących żółtą gąbką. Budzilibyśmy się nawzajem pocałunkiem w ucho. Na postojach pilibyśmy kawę, piwo, jedli rogaliki. Stacja benzynowa, czwarta nad ranem.  
Wiem też, jak byś teraz wyglądał. Miałbyś szczupłe dłonie, rozdwajające się paznokcie. Kościste łokcie, dżinsy i podkoszulek, bo to najlepsza rzecz, jaką tylko możesz na siebie założyć. Krzywo obcięte włosy, długie, ale nie aż tak, by dotykały ramion; razem z drogowym pyłem i pianką pływającą po powierzchni kawy, zdmuchujesz z oka grzywkę (bo na pewno ściągniesz przykrywkę z papierowego kubka); brązowe oczy. Tak, brązowe, zdaje się...  
A właściwie, to ty przecież nic nie musisz, może tylko ja jestem dziwny zakładając, że o czwartej nad ranem na trasie Nowhere - Anywhere, będę chciał iść się odlać. Czwarta nad ranem nie jest wcale taka zła, stacja benzynowa też nie. Czym dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej podoba mi się pomysł.  
Kawa tak mocna, jaką sobie tylko zażyczysz, piwo, wszystko, rogaliki z nadzieniem, jakie tylko będziesz chciał, więc...

(Po prostu zapomniałem już, jak to jest się nie bać. A teraz daj mi spać, Al.)

Znałem kiedyś malarza, który nigdy niczego nie namalował. Trzeba jednak było przyznać, że zapał miał ogromny.  
Widzieliśmy go kilka razy. Stał przed sztalugami, w nieskończoność poprawiał w dłoni pędzel, patrzył na ratusz. Na wdechu nabierał farby, czerwonej jak krew, mimo, że wzięty przez niego na warsztat budynek miał z tym kolorem wspólne jedynie zachody słońca; malarz chciał go zawstydzić, chciał malować pikantną czerwienią.  
I tworzył tak, chaotycznie, w godzinach przedpołudniowych, w krainie wiecznego lata.  
Desperacko stawiał pierwszą plamę, porównywał, kojarzył, marszczył czoło, po czym ściągał płótno i zaczynał od nowa. Uciekał z zasięgu naszego wzroku dopiero, gdy zmarnował w ten sposób przynajmniej kilkanaście płócien. Podobno przychodził tu codziennie. Zastanawiałem się, skąd ma na to wszystko pieniądze.  
Wyobrażałem to sobie, jego dom. Każde płótno z czerwoną plamą. Zastrzelone. Jak zużyte bandaże. Ubrania, przez które przeszły strzały.  
Wyobrażałem sobie, jak się w jedno z nich ubiera.  
Wyobrażałem sobie, jak ubiera się w nie wszystkie.  
A potem czekałem na coś wielkiego, wgapiony w swoje ręce.

Szumiały jaskółki.

Przez jakiś czas, nie myślałem nawet o tobie, myśli o tobie są substancją głęboko mrożoną, wprawioną w twardą ramę, mającą swoje stałe miejsce, masochistyczną. Świszczała ulica. Wyschły mi usta i myślałem o tym, że już nigdy nie dam rady poczuć się tak, jak dawniej. Ż{e muzyk Yann nie miał racji.

Obudził deszcz.  
Nic wielkiego nie nadeszło. Ale można się tego było spodziewać.  
Kawa tak mocna, jaką sobie tylko zażyczysz, piwo, wszystko, rogaliki z nadzieniem, jakie tylko będziesz chciał, więc... zostań?...  
A jeśli zostajesz, spraw, bym w to wreszcie uwierzył?...

(I uprzedzam: nie wiem jak!)


	2. Wieści

_Powrót na wyspę Yock. Lipiec 2012._

0.

Czternastego dnia, znajdujemy martwego ptaka.  
Chodzimy koło niego przez jakiś czas, bo leży nam na drodze. Śmierć nie jest już wtedy niczym nowym, nowe są pióra: białe, siwe, w cętki barwy brudnego popiołu i mokrego piasku, na którym leży zwierzątko. Skrzydła, z pomocą dziecięcych paluszków rozsuwają się w łamliwe, aksamitne wachlarze.  
Próbujemy zgadywać, dlaczego zdechł. Wymykać się całe życie, by teraz przelewać się przez ręce małego człowieka, to takie nieładne. Kilka najdłuższych piór kradniemy dla siebie, całą resztę chcemy pogrzebać u stóp akacji, ale ziemia jest tu zaskakująco twarda, piasek wdziera się pod paznokcie.  
Alphonse syknął i chwyta się za przegub dłoni.  
- Może zostawmy go lisom.  
- Jeszcze go nie wzięły, więc coś z nim musi być nie tak - jest już późno. Jesteśmy wykończeni. - Pomyśl.  
Wiatr wzburzył liście w koronach drzew. Przez las, wielką falą nadciągnął zapach deszczu i zimna. Podkrążone oczy Ala skierowane na mnie, na ptaka.  
Znowu na mnie.  
Co?  
- Patrz, jaki jest brudny - mruknął i chwiejnie siada na ziemi.  
Nie bardzo wiem, o co mu tak naprawdę chodzi.  
Zerkam na siebie i zaczynam się zgrywać.  
- My jesteśmy brudniejsi! - ze śmiechem dopadam go i próbuję maznąć w twarz utytłanymi po łokcie rękoma. Odsuwa się z dziwną miną. Uśmiech blady, mimowolny, który na razie mi wystarcza.  
Zaraz potem rozlega się grzmot. Patrzymy po sobie, zrywamy się i biegniemy do szałasu.

Pada.  
Klękam i wystawiam ręce poza okap z liści. Al długo milczy, a kiedy wreszcie się odzywa, deszcz zagłusza go prawie zupełnie.  
- Nii-san, to siniaki - kładzie brodę na podkulonych nogach. - Dawno jesteś już czysty.  
A właśnie się dziwiłem, że krople tak ciężko, tak boleśnie... zwijam dłonie w piąstki, ale nie cofam rąk.  
W bezmyślnej, szumnej ciszy deszcz jest gorący i do krwi siecze mi skórę.

1.

- ...wpół do ósmej, a jesteśmy dzisiaj umówieni z Öbertem. Musimy go złapać na wydziale. Tak, to już dzisiaj... Edward!

Al, ale nie Al. Nie mój.

Zakrywam twarz w obronie przed światłem. Jakbym spadł z wysoka. I jakbym miał przez to zaraz zwymiotować.  
Ach. Wciąż jestem na wyspie, zasnąłem i śni mi się... niedorzeczne miasto pod niedorzeczną datą, przypominam sobie już.  
Nie muszę otwierać oczu: zegar o pożółkłej tarczy. Sierpień. Ile można. Stłumiony, poranny hałas ulicy.  
- Noż zamknij się - Wdech. Powietrza - Przecież nie śpię.

- Masz dla mnie nową opowieść? - uśmiecha się przez ramię.  
Tylko tak mówisz. Tym razem wcale nie jesteś ciekaw. Dlaczego miałbyś być. Naturalnie, uprzejmy do porzygu. _Och, przez wzgląd na_. Dobrze.  
- Nie, nie mam. Chociaż, w sumie to mam, ale tym razem bez... fajerwerków - usiłuję dotrzymać Alphonse'owi kroku, nie wiem dokąd się tak spieszy. Zdążyliśmy spotkać się z profesorem, może się zainspirował, chce zjeść obiad i od razu wrócić do pracy. - To chyba moja ulubiona.  
Będzie nalegał, żebym z nim poszedł.  
Pójdę.

Dochodzi czternasta, Alphonse. Nie znamy się i prawdopodobnie tak już pozostanie.


	3. Bohaterowie

_Zedytowane. Spojler do "Poskromienia złośnika", ale co to też za spojler. Potencjał na coś dłuższego. Czerwiec 2011._

* * *

Pamiętacie to?  
Najważniejsza rzecz, zaraz po parapetówie: uważać na sen, gdyż będzie to sen proroczy, unoszący się w sypialni zapachem drewnianego pyłu i pedantycznej czystości. Idąc za tą myślą, Alphonse w pierwszej chwili musiał się wystraszyć, że znów trafił na drugą stronę lustra (teraz też bym po niego poszedł, nawet tam).  
A może wcale nie i tylko pomylił go z gwałtowną śmiercią, jest przecież tak wiele stanów pośrednich, tyle wariantów świadomości, że nagle - oboje leżymy w szpitalu, anemiczni bohaterowie po godzinach.  
Schodzi ze mnie sześć ostatnich lat. Bezużyteczne ręce: lewa z rozprutym bicepsem, prawej dalej nie mogę sobie przypomnieć. Tak to właśnie wygląda. Al śpi. I choć nikt normalny, patrząc teraz na niego nie przyznałby mi racji, wiem, że nic mu nie będzie. Już nie.  
Zamykam oczy i wracam.  
Śni mi się, że rozmawiam z bogiem. Nie powiem o czym, już sam fakt jest zbyt ironiczny, zbyt ciężki do zniesienia.  
("Za złością i strachem zawsze kryje się inne uczucie, o wiele potężniejsze, niż ta twoja nieszczęsna złość i strach razem wzięte."  
"Te, wuja, pytałem cię o coś?...")

Ani chwili spokoju.  
- Ed? I jak?  
Stoję z założonymi rękoma, oparty o framugę i ostrożnie wyglądam na szpitalny korytarz. Widok Lina jakoś mnie nie dziwi, bardziej to, że jest sam. Pewniej chwytam się swoich łokci.  
- Co: jak - nawet na niego nie patrzę - zmęczony.  
- A brat?  
Zerkam mu szybko w oczy. Cieszę się, że tu jest. Zwlekam z odpowiedzią.  
- Śpi.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę stoimy w ciszy, to znaczy niezupełnie, bo w sali obok ktoś nastawił_ Yesterday_ w wykonaniu Sinatry. Zaczynam czuć się głupio, więc pociągam nosem i oglądając się na Ala, proponuję, by pójść na dach. Jak powiedziałem, jemu nic już nie będzie.

Kuźwa, mówię, nie jestem kaleką, gdy ten zafajdaniec kopniakiem otwiera przede mną drzwi.  
"...Aaa, no tak, będę się musiał przyzwyczaić." Skurwiel.  
Strasznie go lubię.

Wiosna. Uderza mnie światło i przejmująca duchota.  
- Szczerze... naprawdę, wcześniej lepiej wyglądał.  
- Lin, co ja mam teraz zrobić?  
Zdaje się, że zrozumiał.  
- Gdy tak na ciebie patrzę, to po pierwsze, ja też bym do końca nie wiedział co zrobić z nieśmiertelnością, a po drugie... czy ja gdzieś po drodze z tobą nie spałem?  
- Nie ograbiaj ze wspomnień nieboszczyka. I nie eufemizuj tak obrzydliwie.  
- Ach.  
- Pić mi się chce. A Ranfun? Wszystko...  
- Pilnuje tej małej, więc kończąc temat Alphonse'a gdzieś po drodze mu powiedz, że jest jej dłużnikiem. Ciekawe, o czym się śni po sześciu latach, nie?  
Zrywa się wiatr, odgarniam włosy z twarzy.  
Pytam, dlaczego "kończąc temat Alphonse'a".  
- Bo powinieneś tam teraz przy nim siedzieć, aż przykro o nim z tobą rozmawiać.  
- Jak zwykle dupek z ciebie, tęsknię za Greed'em.  
Pogoda płoszy nas z powrotem do budynku, a z kolei my, w progu sali płoszymy panienkę Chang.  
- Pilnuje małej, co? - siorbię soczek.  
("Ciekawe, o czym się śni po sześciu latach, nie?")  
Dwa dni, dziewięć soczków marchew-banan / trzy kroplówki z glukozą później, Alphonse śpi.  
Nadal.

Któregoś wieczoru, po dłuższym namyśle migruję do łóżka obok, przytulam policzek do jego ramienia z uczuciem ni to szczęśliwego niedowierzania, ni dziwnej, otępiającej złości, która jest nie na miejscu, jak wszystko. Dotykam cienkich palców, zakładam je ostrożnie własnymi i czekam, i myślę, nie mogę przestać myśleć, nie mogę przestać.  
_Greed, to znaczy Ling, pierwszy raz odwiedził mnie dopiero dwa dni temu, a trzymają nas tu już od trzech tygodni z hakiem, choć właściwie trzymają Ala, a mnie dawno by się już pozbyli, wiem, nic nie szkodzi. Nic się nie dzieje. Już nie._  
_I w tym, między innymi, tkwi problem._


	4. Porzeczkowy walc

Niebo złoci się w bardzo wąskim przesmyku między kamienicami. Lśniący kufel, w którym regularnie puszczają pędy rośliny doniczkowe, drobne gałązki o mięsistych listkach, mieszczące się w zagłębieniu dłoni zakurzone świece.  
W radiu _Jesień_ Vivaldiego.  
Zduszeni dziwnym lenistwem, przez cały dzień nie zrobiliśmy niczego konkretnego. Czas upłynął na kłótniach i pieprzeniu się z cieniem, gorącym i uległym. Zaczynam z nim rozmawiać, czuję się trochę jak szaman.  
- O której musimy jutro wstać? - najważniejsze zasady w kontaktach z prawdziwym cieniem, pierwsza: nie spłosz go. Druga: w żaden sposób nie daj mu odczuć, że ma nad tobą władzę, choć w rzeczywistości ma większą, niż on sam byłby ją w stanie zrozumieć. Leżę z głową na brzuchu brata (czując każdy jego oddech, ziewnięcie, chichot, podczas wielogodzinnych rozmów), odchylam ją w stronę budzika: dwudziesta pierwsza.  
- Nie wiem jeszcze.  
- Nie... Nie jesteś cieniem. Mam otwarte oczy i jesteś całkiem prawdziwy.  
- Opowiedz, jak było w Xing.  
- Nawet, gdy je zamknę... Więc przepraszam.  
- Opowiesz? - siada na łóżku.  
- O co ci chodzi? Opowiadałem. Daj mi spokój - sięgam po garść porzeczek i zaczynam oskubywać ich gałązki, nie wiem, są takie maleńkie, uciekają mi spomiędzy palców, wzdłuż nóg, grzebią się w prześcieradle. Musiałem zająć czymś ręce. I zmienić temat.  
Nie udaje się.  
Patrzy na mnie, jakby spodziewał się innej odpowiedzi i teraz bezczelnie i spokojnie czekał, aż się poprawię; tak mnie to zbiło z tropu, że aż pozwoliłem mu ciągnąć:  
- Czemu mnie przepraszasz? Mogę być, tym twoim cieniem. Sam daj spokój, dobrze się bawiłeś ze swoją księżniczką, pewnie cały klan Chang ma już koszulki z twoim imieniem.  
To nie zabrzmiało jak pytanie. Chyba czas dokończyć poranną rozmowę.  
- A jeśli chcę ciebie? - odwracam się do niego, a on się śmieje: głośno, krótko, uwodzicielsko.  
- Nie pleć.


End file.
